Shinigami
by dorkyeol
Summary: Aku melihatnya lagi. Sama seperti yang pernah kulihat saat Namwoo masih bersamaku. Bayangan berjubah hitam berdiri di belakang Yongguk sambil memegang tongkat yang di ujungnya ada pisau berbentuk sabit. Sedang bersiap untuk mengibaskan pisau itu ke Yongguk/\"junhong-ah. Apa dibelakang Yongguk ada orang?"/\"itu cuma perasaan hyung saja"/\BangHim (main cast) DaeJae JongLo nyempil


Hai haiii~~ yeolyeol bawa ff banghim niih /bawa banner/

Aku pengen bikin genrenya horror action gaje(?) gitu hikzeu

Ga tau deh ini feel nya dapet atau nggak T_T

Ngomong-ngomong, yeol minta maaf kalau fanfic yeol selama ini kurang memuaskan. Makasih buat review kalian. Review kalian membangun(?) yeol^^

Back to fanfic. Ff ini terinspirasi dari komik kesukaan author

Selamat menikmati fanfic ini yaaa~~

Jangan lupa review ataupun tinggalkan jejak untuk fanfic ini yaa~ mwah

Enjoy

.

.

Aku melihatnya lagi. Sama seperti yang pernah kulihat saat Namwoo masih bersamaku. Bayangan berjubah hitam berdiri di belakang Yongguk sambil memegang tongkat yang di ujungnya ada pisau berbentuk sabit. Sedang bersiap untuk mengibaskan pisau itu ke Yongguk.

.

.

Shinigami

BangHim as main cast

With DaeJae and JongLo

.

.

.

.

Kling kling

Bel pintu Mato Cafe berbunyi. Tandanya ada yang membuka pintu tersebut. "selamat datang~" sapa Sunhwa, salah satu pelayan di cafe itu ramah. Cafe bernuansa hijau muda tersebut memang banyak dikunjungi para pecinta cafe.

Selain suasana cafe yang bisa dibilang sangat nyaman, banyak pengunjung betah berlama-lama di cafe itu karena pelayanannya yang ramah.

Faktor lain juga mempengaruhi pengunjung betah berlama-lama di cafe itu. Kim Himchan. Namja cantik yang bekerja sambilan di cafe itu untuk membiayai dirinya dan adik kecilnya, Kim Junhong atau akrab di panggil Zelo.

Kim Himchan.

Namja itu memang benar-benar mempesona.

Kulit putih susu, manik sipit yang indah berkilau

Karena pesonanya itu Himchan dipindahkan dari bagian memasak menjadi pelayan dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi dari pegawai lainnya. Pemindahan posisi Himchan dimaksudkan agar Himchan bisa menarik pengunjung agar datang ke cafe itu.

Banyak orang tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan ada pengunjung yang pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Sungguh keterlaluan pengunjung itu.

Tapi sayang. Pengunjung-pengunjung lain tak seberuntung namjaa berbadan kekar bernama Bang Yongguk. Polisi setempat yang sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Himchan.

Entah apa yang membuat Himchan jatuh cinta pada polisi tersebut. padahal ia benci apapun yang berhubungan dengan kriminal ataupun kepolisian.

Ia benci. Benci dengan semua hal itu karena teman terbaik – bisa dibilang mantan kekasih – tewas karena di tembak oleh para pengedar narkoba saat 'penggerebekan'.

Tapi kejadian suram itu tak mempengaruhi cintanya terhadap Yongguk.

Ya, Yongguk.

Back to cafe

"selamat da.. oh kau lagi. Kenapa kau sering sekali kesini sih?" Himchan yang tadinya mau menyapa pengunjung yang baru saja datang tersebut malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya! kau kenapa sih hyung? Aku kan pelanggan disini. Kau tak boleh seperti itu pada pelanggan." Balas namja yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari pintu masuk. Himchan mengikutinya –itu karena Himchan pelayan di kafe ini-

"anio. Kau terlalu sering kesini. Aku bosan melihatmu.." kata Himchan sambil mengambil buku memo kecil dari saku baju kerjanya. "cepat mau pesan apa? Aku sibuk. Tak punya banyak waktu untukmu."

Jung Daehyun, namja itu mendengus sebal. "hyung cerewet sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin mengunjungi kekasihku. Masa tidak boleh?" kata Daehyun kesal.

Jika ini komik, mungkin sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Himchan. Dan jangan lupakan asap yang mengepul dari kepala Himchan –tentu saja jika ini komik-

"tapi apa harus setiap hari? Aish dasar. Kuliah dulu sana yang benar!" himchan menahan emosinya(?). "aigoo. Kok hyung sewot? Youngjae saja tidak mengeluh kalau setiap hari aku datang kesini..."

"itu karena Youngjae kekasihmu, bodoh. Cepat kau mau pesan apa?"

"baiklah baiklah. Kau cerewet sekali. Kenapa Yongguk hyung mau denganmu ya..." Daehyun berdesis pelan.

"kau bosan hidup eoh?"

"AH TIDAK. Kalau begitu aku pesan cheese cake dan cappuchino. Ohiya tolong sampaikan pada Youngjae kalau aku akan memakan dirinya kalau cheese cake ku tidak spesial oke."

Himchan melengos pergi setelah mencatat pesanan namja kurang ajar bernama Jung Daehyun tersebut. 'bocah mesum itu benar-benar harus dibawa ke psikiater..' batin Himchan sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Yoo Youngjae..." himchan menghampiri namja manis berpipi tembam yang sedang mengaduk adonan dengan mixer. "ne hyung?" balas Youngjae.

"ada pesanan. Cheese cake spesial. Harus beda dari yang kau sajikan ke tamu yang lain. Kalau tidak, pelanggan itu akan memakanmu." Himchan benar-benar menyampaikan apa yang disuruh Daehyun tadi-_-

"pesanan Daehyunie kah?" Youngjae menengok ke kaca transparan pada oven yang menyala. "siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Orang bodoh yang datang ke cafe setiap hari" Himchan kini berdiri di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Kalau soal kopi, Himchan masih memegang kendali(?)

TING!

Bel pada oven berbunyi. Cheese cake buatan Youngjae baru saja matang. "oo.." Youngjae membulatkan bibirnya saat mengeluarkan cake itu dari oven. Memotongnya jadi beberapa bagian.

Youngjae menaruh 2 potong cheese cake di sebuah piring, memberi hiasan krim kocok, beberapa lembar daun mint, dan potongan strawberry di atas cheese cake nya.

Ia lalu mengambil selembar kertas kecil berwarna kuning dan menuliskan sesuatu disitu, lalu menaruhnya di piring tersebut.

"himchan hyung~ cake nya sudah siap~"

Himchan mengambil piring itu dan menaruhnya di nampan bersama cappuchinonya.

Himchan terkikik geli saat melihat tulisan di kertas kecil itu.

_Spesial untukmu._

_Dengan sedikit racun di dalamnya. Untuk membunuh virus virus mesum yang ada pada dirimu._

_-Youngjae _

.

.

.

.

19.00 KST

"himchan hyuunggg~" namja tinggi bersuara agak cempreng(?) memasuki dapur kafe sambil sedikit berteriak. Lalu mencari-cari dimana orang yang ia panggil tadi.

Ia memutarkan bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Tak ada tanda tanda dari Himchan di dapur itu. "lho kenapa ada Daehyun hyung disini? Hyung kerja juga?" tanya Zelo –namja tinggi tadi- saat melihat Daehyun sedang duduk dekat kounter Youngjae. Sesekali mencolek Youngjae yang mondar-mandir dekat counter –tentu saja sedang kerja-

"anio." Jawab Daehyun singkat. "lalu hyung sedang apa?" tanya Zelo lagi. "bukan urusanmu. Anak kecil sana pulang. Ini sudah malam" Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Himchan hyung ada di depan." Kata Youngjae yang daritadi diam.

Kenapa Daehyun ada disini? Tentu saja untuk mengganggu kekasihnya.

Kris, pemilik cafe ini adalah sepupu Daehyun dan semua tahu itu kecuali Himchan dan Youngjae. Maka dari itu Youngjae sering bingung kenapa Daehyun dengan gampangnya masuk ke dalam dapur cafe.

Dengan secepat kilat Zelo pergi ke tempat yang diberitahu Youngjae.

Gotcha!

Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang daritadi ia cari sedang duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan bersama seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"himchan hyung~" Zelo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah 2 orang yang sedang mengobrol ria.

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tunggu. Yang dipanggil kan Himchan. Kenapa 2-2nya nengok?(?)

"hey junhong-ah. Apa kabar?" sapa orang yang sedang mengobrol bersama himchan. "woah calon kakak iparku disini kkk~ aku baik-baik saja. Hyung sendiri?" balas Zelo.

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yongguk. Pemilik suara baritone dan tentu saja 'pemilik' Himchan.

Zelo kini ikut nimbrung bersama 2 orang yang ia sayangi. Yang pertama, Himchan tentu saja. Yang kedua, Yongguk. Namja bersatus polisi yang sering menraktirnya ice cream.

"kau sama siapa kesini? Ini kan sudah malam." Kata Himchan.

"aku kesini diantar Jongup hyung. Tadinya dia mau mampir kesini. Tapi tidak jadi. Ia lupa ada tugas dari dosennya untuk besok. Jadi dia pulang lagi. Begitu hyung." Jelas Zelo.

Himchan dan Yongguk hanya ber-hmm-ria

"hyung. Aku lapar. Baegophaaaaaaaaa~~"

"kau lapar? Sana pesan makanan. Biar aku yang bayar." Yongguk tersenyum.

Secepat kilat (lagi) Zelo segera pergi ke dapur tempat Youngjae berada sambil berseru "terima kasih Yongguk hyung!"

Yongguk tertawa kecil melihar tingkah Zelo. Dia sudah kelas terakhir di Sekolah menengah akhir, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil.

"apa tidak apa-apa? Zelo selalu merepotkanmu.." kata Himchan.

"gwaenchana.."

Tak berapa lama, Zelo kembali dengan sepiring steak dengan mashed potato sebagai pelengkap. Dan jangan lupakan segelas susu coklat kesukaannya.

"selamat makan~~" seru Zelo sambil menyuap makanan yang tersaji di piring dengan indahnya. "ohiya. Yongguk hyung tumben kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Zelo yang mulutnya terisi penuh dengan steak hangat yang baru saja Youngjae buat.

"aku sedang istirahat 30 menit. Sebentar lagi juga aku kembali." Jawab Yongguk. "kau sendiri kenapa kesini? Bukannya besok kau sekolah?"

"tadi aku diceritakan cerita hantu sama temanku. Jadi aku tidak berani sendiri di rumah. Hehehe"

"bodoh. Hantu itu tidak ada. Dunianya berbeda dengan kita. Kalaupun ada hantu, ia pasti takut padamu. Mana ada anak SMA setinggi ini. Bahkan kau lebih tinggi dari Yongguk" ledek Himchan.

Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "hyung iri ya sama tinggiku? Yakan yakan yakan?"

"anio. Aku tidak iri sih. Weeee" Himchan mehrong.

"ya ya ya! kenapa malah adu mulut disini? Kim Himchan. Apa akte kelahiranmu benar? Kau malah lebih terlihat seperti adik Junhong kalau kelakuanmu seperti itu.." ledek Yongguk. "Ya mworago?! Kenapa kau membela Zelo?" himchan mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Zelo tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"masa aku harus membelamu? Kau ini sudah dewasa Kim Himchan. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit."

"tuh hyung. Dewasa sedikit. Kalau bisa yang banyak aja." Zelo malah ngajak ribut.

"neeeeeee. Baiklah baiklah. Aku ngaku salah." Himchan mengangkat tangannya seperti orang yang tertangkap saat mencuri sesuatu(?)

Yongguk melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "omo waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis. Aku kembali dulu yaa." Yongguk bangun dari duduknya dan menyeruput ice americano yang ia pesan tadi sampao habis.

"anyeong~" Yongguk meninggalkan Himchan dan Zelo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"junhong-ah. Apa dibelakang Yongguk ada orang?" tanya Himchan.

"anio.." Zelo menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan ritualnya –mari makan dengan tenang-

Himchan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"kau yakin tidak melihatnya, Junhong-ah?"

Junhong hanya menggeleng pelan. "memangnya kau melihat sesuatu, hyung?"

Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya. "entahlah. Aku tak yakin.."

"ah itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung..."

'junhong tak melihatnya... lalu...

Bayangan siapa tadi yang mengikuti Yongguk dari belakang?'

.

.

Shinigami

.

.

Himchan mentatap nanar ke arah luar cafe. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat dimana ia melihat sesuatu yang mengikuti Yongguk.

Ia yakin ada seseorang di belakang Yongguk. Tapi kenapa Junhong tak melihatnya? Jelas-jelas ia mengikuti Yongguk.

"himchan hyung.." panggil Youngjae

"..."

"himchan hyung!"

"..." himchan masih setia dalam diam

"YA HIMCHAN HYUNG!" Youngjae berteriak tepat di depan telinga Himchan. Sontak himchan kaget dan menunjukan ekspresi lucunya.

"AIGOO KAU MAU MEMBUAT AKU TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG?!" omelnya. Youngjae hanya tertawa. "habis hyung daritadi aku panggil tidak menyahut. Hyung sedang apa? Ngelamun jorok ya?"

Ding daeng dong~~

Urat persimpangan empat menghiasi kepala Himchan. Bisa-bisanya Youngjae berbicara seperti itu. "ya ya ya! kenapa kau ngomong seperti itu? Atau ini karena Daehyun? Cih dasar mesum kalian"

"idih siapa juga yang mesum. Hyung tuh yang mesum! Ngelamun jorok maksud aku tuh, hyung lagi diem nahan sakit perut ya? hyung aja yang pikirannya kotor kayak Daehyun." Balas Youngjae.

Skakmat! Dia tidak akan menang kalau adu mulut dengan si pintar Youngjae.

"aish sudahlah. Tak usah dibahas. Nah kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Himchan.

"ani hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertanya... apa.. hyung melihatnya lagi?" tanya Youngjae sambil melepas apronnya karena kegerahan.

"melihat apa?" tanya Himchan was-was. Sepertinya Youngjae tahu tentang hal ini. "yang sama seperti yang waktu itu hyung.." balas Youngjae.

Hey bagaimana bocah ini bisa tahu kalau Himchan melihat sesuatu? Apa dia bisa meramal.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau memata-mataiku?" terka Himchan. Dugaan bodoh.

"aa-ani. Untuk apa aku memata-mataimu. Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Junhong yang memberitahuku semalam."

Anak itu. Selalu saja memberitahu pada Youngjae apa yang aneh menurutnya. Junhong selalu menceritakan pengalaman yang menurutnya aneh pada Youngjae. Jadi Youngaje tahu banyak rahasia Himchan. Haha.

"iyaa. Aku melihatnya lagi." Himchan menundukan kepalanya lesu.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Himchan sekarang.

Karena Himchan menceritakannya dengan detail dulu..

Dan karena ia mengenal siapa orang itu...

Dulu...

Saat ia masih ada di sisi Himchan...

[FLASHBACK ON]

"Namwoo-ya. kumohon jangan pergi kesana.." Himchan mencoba menghentikan Namwoo yang saat itu akan pergi melaksanakan tugasnya. "waeyo? Aku harus melaksanakan tugasku, Himchan. Tidak akan lama kok." Balas namja yang diketahui bernama Namwoo.

Ya. himchan tahu kalau ini memang tugasnya. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya jika Namwoo akan pergi.

Ia merasa. Namwoo akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya...

Selamanya...

"kumohon izin saja kali ini. ini berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya..." bujuk Himchan lagi. Ia tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan Namwoo agar tetap bersamanya. Tapi namja dengan rambut blonde itu tetap saja bersikeras akan pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

"dengar Kim Himchan! Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini. dan aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku rela mati sekalipun jika memang diperlukan. Aku akan melindungimu. Tenanglah.."

Namwoo melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke tempat tujuan meninggalkan Himchan yang terpaku melihat sesosok bayangan yang mengikuti Namwoo memasuki mobil.

Bayangan berjubah hitam berdiri di belakang Namwoo sambil memegang tongkat yang di ujungnya ada pisau berbentuk sabit.

Bayangan itu seakan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengibaskan pisaunya ke arah Namwoo. Himchan bisa melihat bayangan itu menyeringai dari kaca spion mobil.

Perasaan tak enak yang menyelimuti Himchan mendorongnya untuk mengikuti Namwoo.

.

.

"Namwoo-ssi. Kau sudah tahu dimana letak bom itu?" tanya salah satu petugas kepolisian yang berjaga di tempat itu. "iya pak! Saya sudah tau. Ada 2 bom yang aktif sekarang. Yang satu di dalam cable car, dan yang satu belum di temukan pak" jawabnya.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Namja berwajah polos ini adalah seorang penjinak bom?

Dan saat ini masih ada 2 terorist yang sedang buron. Mereka memasang bom di dua tempat yang berbeda dengan petunjuk di salah satu bomnya.

"kalau begitu cepat pergi ke cable car itu dan hentikan timer bomnya." Seru komandan kepolisian disitu. "yes sir!" Namwoo segera berlari ke arah tempat cable car dan menaiki salah satu cable car yang berisi bom.

"tolong cable car-nya di gerakkan hingga ke tengah." Namwoo mengantisipasi kalau terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan, hanya sedikit kerugian yang disebabkan oleh bom itu.

Cable car mulai bergerak dan berhenti di tengah-tengah cablenya.

Namwoo mulai mengamati detail demi detail bom rakitan tersebut.

"hanya tinggal mencabut kabel merah dan..." ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kabel dan.. "eo?" ia bingung saat sebuah kalimat muncul pada timer-nya.

_Tempat bom kedua akan muncul saat timer menunjukanwaktu tinggal 00.02. kalau kau menghentikan bom ini, kalian tidak akan tahu dimana bom selanjutnya. Dan kota ini akan berubah menjadi kota sedih yang tak ada artinya lagi._

"fuck this shit!" umpatnya. Saat bom akan meledak dalam 2 detik, akan muncul tempat dimana bom kedua berada. Dan bom kedua itu diyakini akan meledak di tempat yang cukup ramai.

Namwoo mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi komandan kepolisian.

"komandan! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan timer bom ini karena akan ada petunjuk selanjutnya disini." Katanya.

"kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Komandan yang ternyata disebelahnya sudah bersama Himchan yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan menangis saat menyaksikan secara langsung orang yang dicintai tengah berada dalam ambang kematian?

"aku akan mengirim pesan dimana tempat bom itu berada dan membiarkan bom ini meledak."

Itu artinya.. cable caar yang dinaikinya bersama bom rakitan itu akan meledak, hancur berkeping-keping dan... tidak akan ada Namwoo lagi di dunia ini.

"tidakk!" himchan menatap cable car yang tengah menggantung di langit. Ia tak bisa menahan isakannya saat melihat bayangan hitam yang terbang di dekat cable car itu sudah mulai menggerak-gerakan tongkat berujung pisau yang ia pegang ke arah cable car.

10...

9...

8...

7...

Semua petugas kepolisian dan detektif yang berada disitu menghitung mundur dari 10 hingga 1. Detik-detik dimana bom akan meledak bersama teman seperjuangan mereka..

6...

5...

4...

Himchan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Sudah hamppir hitungan terakhir. Tangisnya tumpah saat hitungan kembali dimulai...

3...

2...

Ddrrtt drrrtt..

1...

CRASHHH

DUAARR

Bom itu meledak tepat setelah bayangan hitam itu mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah cable car.

"TIDAKKK!"

Himchan menyaksikan sendiri kematian tragis orang yang ia sayangi. Sungguh sakit hatinya. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya karena tidak bisa menahan Namwoo

"sungguh besar pengorbanannya." Kata komandan kepolisian di sebelah Himchan. "lalu siapa yang dikirimi pesan oleh Namwoo? Kita butuh petunjuk itu." Tanyanya kemudian pada petugas yang lain. Petugas lain mengambil ponselnya dan menggeleng tanda bahwa Namwoo tidak mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Himchan tersadar tadi ponsel yang ada dalam sakunya bergetar. Ia membuka pesan singkat itu dan membacanya.

"Bom kedua ada di toilet wanita di Namsan Tower" kata Himchan tiba-tiba. Yang langsung di angguki oleh komandan kepolisian.

"kirim sebagian pasukan untuk berjaga disana!"

Petugas yang lain kembali memperketat penjagaannya disitu. Sedangkan Himchan masih saja diam terpaku membaca pesan yang dikirimi Namwoo untuknya

_Bom kedua ada di toilet wanita di namsan tower._

_Ps : aku mencintaimu. Kkk~ anyeong._

Dan cairan bening kembali keluar dari manik indah Himchan.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Himchan terdiam menatap kosong lantai keramik cafe. Ia kembali mengingatnya. Kenangan buruk yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Hal yang buruk yang menimpa orang yang ia cintai dulu...

Tapi kini keadaannya sudah berbeda. Ia kini mencintai seorang polisi –atau mungkin berprofesi sama dengan Namwoo- bernama Bang Yong Guk.

Tapi sayangnya... dia kembali lagi.

Bayangan hitam itu kembali lagi dan kini ia mengikuti Bang Yongguk.

"hyung gwaenchanayo?" tanya Youngjae saat ia melihat lantai cafe yang sedikit basah. Ya. Himchan menangis dalam diam. Himchan menggeleng pertanda bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia terus saja menunduk.

Himchan mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung memeluk namja yang duduk disebelahnya –mereka sedang berada di dapur. Lebih tepatnya melihat keluar jendela sambil duduk di counter Youngjae-

Youngjae merasakan Himchan bergetar di pelukannya. Ia membiarkan Himchan seperti ini.

Membiarkan Himchan melepas kegundahannya.

Tangan Youngjae terulur untuk mengusap punggung Himchan. "gwaenchana hyung. Aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Yongguk hyung.."

.

.

Shinigami

.

.

"gukkie.." panggil Himchan manja pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hmm?" namja yang dipanggil gukkie tersebut hanya berdehem(?)

Himchan terlihat meremas memo kecil yang ia bawa –untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan cafe- "a-apa hari ini kau akan bertugas?" tanya Himchan

Yongguk –namja yang dipanggil gukkie- menatap Himchan heran. "tentu saja aku akan bertugas Chanie. Pertanyaanmu aneh-aneh saja." Balas Yongguk

Hari ini masih pukul 8 pagi waktu setempat. Jadi Yongguk masih punya waktu satu jam lagi sebelum mulai dinasnya. Dan seperti biasa. ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe tempat Himchan bekerja.

Entah kenapa sejak kemarin Himchan sedikit berubah sifatnya saat bersama Yongguk. Tak lagi cerewet dan ceria seperti dulu. Akhir-akhir ini Himchan cenderung berubah pendiam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yongguk bingung. Biasanya, di akhir pekan seperti ini Himchan akan merayu Yongguk agar ia bisa jalan-jalan atau menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"apa ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu, Chanie?" tanya Yongguk akhirnya. Himchan hanya diam menatap Yongguk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"apa kalau aku jujur padamu, kau akan menertawakanku?" Himchan balas bertanya.

Yongguk menaikan sebelah alisnya. "tentu saja tidak. Ceritakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Himchan terlihat menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya..

"aku melihat ada yang mengikutimu. Saat aku tanya Junhong, ia tidak melihatnya. Tapi aku yakin aku jelas-jelas melihat 'dia' di belakangmu."

Namja yang tengah mendengarkan cerita Himchan dengan serius tiba-tiba berubah. Raut wajahnya menampakan berbagai ekspresi. Mulai dari bingung, heran, tak percaya, bahkan sambil menahan tawanya.

Himchan yang menyadari Yongguk tidak merespon apa-apa langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "tuhkan kau tertawa! Aku malas cerita denganmu!"

"hey aku tidak tertawa. Hanya menahan tertawa. Kkk~" katanya diselingi tawa. "kim Himchan. Kau ini sudah 25 tahun. Apa kau masih percaya adanya hantu di dunia ini?" kini Yongguk tak lagi menahan tawanya. Ia berubah (sedikit) serius sekarang.

"aku tahu itu terdengar bodoh! Tapi jelas-jelas aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" kata Himchan sedikit membentak. "hanya Youngjae yang percaya ceritaku ini. lebih baik aku cerita padanya daripada denganmu. Aku membencimu bbang"

Himchan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yongguk. Ngambek eoh?

"hey sayang. Jangan marah ne. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku percaya. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan agar yang mengikuti aku itu pergi dariku?" tanya Yongguk.

Himchan kini membalikan lagi tubuhnya –berhadapan dengan Yongguk- "kau akan melakukan apa saja?" tanya Himchan yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yongguk.

"kalau aku mela-"

Drrrtt ddrrtt.

Ponsel Yongguk berdering. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan sebelumnya berkata "tunggu sebentar" pada Himchan.

"ne yeoboseo?"

"..."

"mwoya?! Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Yongguk memutuskan panggilannya dengan komandan kepolisian lalu kembali bertatapan dengan Himchan.

"chanie maaf. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Ada tugas menungguku. Di dekat sini kok. Aku akan segera kembali.." yongguk mengecup kening Himchan sebagai permintaan maaf dan segera keluar dari cafe.

Himchan hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung tegap Yongguk yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan jangan lupakan bayangan hitam yang kini terlihat sangat jelas sedang menyeringai ke arahnya...

.

.

"BANG YONGGUK TUNGGU!"

.

.

Youngjae berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju tempat Himchan dan Yongguk tadi mengobrol.

"ada apa hyung? Kenapa berteriak? Cafe saja belum di buka." Tanya Youngjae.

"a-aku. aku melihatnya lagi Jae! Dia kembali menyeringai!" kata Himchan frustasi. "aigoo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Youngjae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Si otak cerdas kembali beraksi.

Kalau dulu Namwoo menjadi korban karena tak mau mendengarkan kata Himchan... berarti sekarang...

"KAU HARUS MENGHENTIKANNYA SEKARANG HYUNG!" seru Youngjae tiba-tiba.

"aih kamjagiya! Dasar bodoh. Pelankan suaramu!" refleks Himchan memukul lengan namja chubby yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"ehehe maaf hyung. Cepat kita susul Yongguk hyung.."

Keduanya segera berlari menyusul Yongguk ke tempat yang tak jauh dari sini.

.

.

Shinigami

.

.

Yongguk tengah mencatat kejadian di sebuah buku agenda kecil di dekat mobil patroli mini milik petugas kepolisian lalu lintas. Ia bersandar di dekat pintu depan mobil patroli mini tersebut.

Petugas kepolisian dan penjinak bom berlalu lalang mencoba mengamankan tempat dan mencari letak bom yang dikabarkan ada di sekitar tempat itu.

Terlihat beberapa mobil ambulans dan petugas medis juga siap siaga di dekat situ. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Yang lain sibuk, kenapa Yongguk hanya berdiam diri saja?

Hey dia sedang bekerja. Dia sedang membaca buku agenda yang berisi trik dan cara menghentikan timer pada bom. Ia memang sudah biasa menghentikan atau mungkin menjinakkan bom. Tapi lebih mendalami dan belajar tentang bom, tak ada masalah kan?

Yongguk tak bisa konsentrasi membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di buku agendanya. Omongan Himchan tentang seseorang yang mengikutinya itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Yongguk tidak takut hantu. Ia hanya terpikirkan saja. Lagipula Himchan tadi terlihat sangat serius saat bercerita. Tak mungkin juga dia berbohong. Yongguk percaya omongan Himchan tadi meskipun saat ia melihat ke belakang, tak ada satupun orang ataupun bayangan aneh yang mengikutinya.

Tluk..tukk(?)

Pena yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat tadi terjatuh dan terguling ke bawah mobil patroli mini di sebelahnya.

"sial.." umpatnya. Ia kemudian menunduk –atau lebih tepatnya sedikit tengkurap- untuk mencari penanya yang terjatuh tadi.

"eh. Apa itu?" bukannya melihat pena, ia malah melihat sebuah benda aneh yang ada di tengah kolong mobil patroli mini. Tentu saja ia tak bisa menggapainya.

Ia mengabaikan benda itu dan segera berdiri lagi setelah mendapatkan pena yang ia cari.

.

.

"Bang Yongguk!" teriak Himchan. Di sebelah Himchan terlihat Youngjae yang mengikuti Himchan. Mereka sudah berkeliling tempat namum tak juga menemukan sesosok namja bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"jogiyo. Apa kau tahu dimana Bang Yongguk berada?" tanya Youngjae pada salah satu petugas disitu. Bodoh sekali mereka. Kenapa mereka membuang-buang waktu mereka untuk berkeliling sedangkan mereka bisa bertanya pada petugas disitu. Mereka pasti tahu dimana Bang Yongguk bukan?

"oh. Sersan Bang Yongguk ada di dekat mobil i-"

DUAARR!

Kobaran api mulai muncul setelah terdengar suara ledakan dari arah mobil patroli yang ditunjuk petugas kepolisian yang Youngjae tanya tadi.

"BANG YONGGUK!" Himchan berlari ke arah mobil yang meledak itu dan segera mendorong mobil itu. Ia takut. Ia takut kejadiannya sama seperti dulu.

Himchan sama sekali tak memperdulikan api dan panas membara yang membakar tangannya. Kini pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu...

Bang Yong Guk

"Himchan hyung stop! Kau mau melukai dirimu sendiri?!" Youngjae kini menarik tubuh Himchan menjauhi mobil patroli yang kini terbakar hebat itu.

"ta-tapi. Yongguk..."

"Kim Himchan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemilik suara baritone yang kini berdiri di dekat mereka. Mungkin hanya berjarak 3 meter. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bang Yongguk. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun terlihat bekas terbakar di tangan dan pakaiannya. Tapi overall, ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"JAUHKAN! JAUHKAN NAMJA ITU DARIKU!" Himchan meronta-ronta tak jelas. Ia benar-benar terlihat tak beres sekarang.

"himchan hyung tenanglah!" Youngjae memeluk tubuh Himchan bermaksud untuk menenangkan namja itu. Namun tetap saja Himchan mengamuk tak jelas. Seperti melihat hantu di depannya.

Yongguk langsung pergi menuju ambulan yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat meledaknya mobil patroli. Tak lama kemudian, petugas medis datang untuk mengobati kedua tangan Himchan yang terluka.

.

.

"Yoo Youngjae. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Yongguk pada Youngjae yang tengah berdiri di dekat mobil ambulans. Sedangkan Himchan tengah di obati sekaligus istirahat di dalam mobil.

"ne hyung. Ada apa?"

Yongguk menghela nafasnya pelan. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Himchan?"

Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "maksud hyung?" tanyanya.

"aish Yoo Youngjae. Kau pasti tahu kan tentang seseorang yang katanya mengikutiku?"

"ohh ne. Kalau tentang itu aku tahu hyung.." jawab Youngjae. "lalu kau mau tanya tentang apa hyung?"

"ya aku mau tanya tentang bayangan itu bodoh."

Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah tembam. Itu membuatnya menjadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tetapi tidak untuk Bang Yongguk. Yongguk hanya bisa luluh jika Himchan yang beraegyo di depannya.

"baiklah baiklah.. aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu , hyung..."

Youngjae bercerita dengan detail mulai dari saat Himchan pertama kali melihat bayangan itu, bahkan tentang kematian Namwoo. Sesekali Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. Dan sesekali juga Yongguk bertanya pada Youngjae berkaitan dengan hal itu.

Yongguk mengerti betapa khawatirnya Himchan saat Himchan melihat bayangan asing yang pernah ada di masa lalunya kini menghantui dirinya. Ia mengerti perasaan Himchan sekarang.

"kau harus bicara dengan Himchan hyung.." kata Youngjae di akhir ceritanya.

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti dan langsung masuk ke mobil ambulans tempat dimana Himchan menenangkan diri.

Youngjae bisa mendengar dari luar curahan hati Himchan pada Yongguk. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendengar Himchan mengatakan bahwa bayangan yang mengikuti Yongguk sudah hilang.

Youngjae juga bisa meihat Himchan memeluk erat Yongguk. Ia bersyukur ini semua sudah berakhir..

.

.

Shinigami

.

.

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" teriak Youngjae dari dalam cafe saat menyadari bahwa ponsel kesayangannya dicuri oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"ambil kesini Youngaje sayang~~" kata Daehyun bermaksud menggoda Youngjae. Namun Youngjae masih setia duduk diam bersama Himchan dan Yongguk di bangku cafe.

"aish aku malas. Biarkan saja nanti juga dia akan mengembalikannya padaku." Kata Youngjae pelan dan pura-pura tidak memperdulikan Daehyun.

"kau yakin tidak mau menyusulnya? Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang mengikuti Daehyun. Lebih baik kau susul dia segera!" kata Himchan dengan nada serius

Sontak namja berpipi chubby itu kaget dan langsung berlari keluar cafe menghampiri Daehyun. "KYAA JUNG DAEHYUN TUNGGU AKUUU"

Yongguk terlihat khawatir pada Youngjae. Sedangkan Himchan tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi kepanikan Youngjae.

"apa benar kau melihat bayangana di belakang Daehyun?" tanya Yongguk. Himchan semakin tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau mereka bertengkar terus. Aku sakit kepala setiap mendengar mereka ribut kkk~"

"sungguh kau jahat sekali hahaha" kini Yongguk ikut tertawa juga mendengar penjelasan Himchan. Mungkin Himchan memang jahat. Youngjae kini tengah menangis di pelukan Daehyun. Tentu saja ini karena lelucon dan kebohongan Himchan. Daehyun di buat bingung oleh Youngjae yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"hey bodoh! Kau membuat Youngjae menangis! Cepat kau minta maaf" perintah Yongguk.

"aish merepotkan saja..." kata Himchan. Dia tidak sadar diri kalau dia yang membuat Youngjae menangis.

Yaah...

Semua kini berakhir bahagia...

Ups. Kecualikan untuk Youngjae yang tak bisa tenang sekarang..

Himchan tak lagi melihat bayangan hitam aneh yang mengikuti orang yang dicintainya...

Ia bersyukur..

Bayangan hitam itu sudah pergi jauh dari kehidupannya dan teman-temannya...

Dan untuk kalian... berhati-hatilah...

Mungkin saja bayangan itu kini mengikuti kalian...

Haha

.

.

.

.

END

.

Oke akhirnya selesai juga fanfic absurd iini._. jongup numpang lewat doang T_T maaf yaa /cipokin Jongup

Lagi lagi dalam proses penyelesaian fanfic ini, dibantu oleh lagu overdose. Biar semangat gitu HAHAHA

ohiya ada yang bisa rekomendasiin fanfic TaeJin atau JongLo? thanks beforee~

Mari berteman dengan yeol.. silahkan difollow .dadamats /promosi dikit

Kalau mau lebih kenal sama yeol, bisa tukeran line/katalk kokss^^

Akhir kata...

Mind to review?


End file.
